


weightless

by ficfucker



Category: Last Podcast on The Left (Podcast) RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Manhandling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/pseuds/ficfucker
Summary: ben lifts marcus
Relationships: Ben Kissel/Marcus Parks
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	weightless

**Author's Note:**

> genuinely so... bad... might delete!!!
> 
> but wanted to bang something out and post these boys because ive neglected my dogtruths :((

“I feel like I’m being comforted by the abominable snowman.”

“Shut up, you love it.”

“Mm,” Marcus hums, which is neither agreement or denial, and he somehow manages to snuggle in closer to Ben’s warm wall of a body.

Ben’s breathing is deep and even, warm from where it puffs out his nostrils on the side of Marcus’ neck, tickling the hairs that hang down around his nape. Marcus has never little spooned, not once, and the feeling is foreign, being made out so small, odd for a man of average to tall height, but around Ben, Marcus is considered short. He draws Ben’s arm over him further, draped over his own, and he opens his palm, laces his fingers with Ben’s.

“You know we will have to get up eventually.”

“Mhm. Don’t remind me.”

Marcus half-snorts and the arm snaked around his stomach tightens, clings him closer to Kissel’s front and like it or not, Marcus’ breathing catches, startled by the sudden and almost forceful movement. He chitters a surprised giggle and Ben chuckles.

“Not _actually_ Bigfoot. I’m not gonna smash your head in with a rock.”

“Pardon me, Ben, I’m sure you get confused for one often enough.”

Ben kisses the back of his head, in his hair. “I do, so when I’m trying to cuddle you, try _not_ to act like a caged squirrel, please.”

Marcus gives Ben’s hand a squeeze and Ben returns the gesture, gets Marcus to break into a dreamy smile. “Well, while you might be used to the Bigfoot comparison, I’m not at all used to little spooning.”

“Wait. Actually?”

“Yeah, man, I mean, I know you think I’m like, Henry-sized, but most of my exes are way shorter than me.”

“Well, I know that, but still. I’m surprised. No one’s ever wanted to big spoon Marcus Parks?” Ben teases. He moves his arm away from Marcus and he’s about to protest when hands to go to his hips and he’s being easily turned and flipped, pulled onto Ben’s chest. Ben wraps his arms around him, looks down at him with an Uncle Buck type smile. “I hope I’m providing a good first experience at least.”

Marcus knows he’s blushing hard. His face is warm all the way to the burning of his ears, two hot embers smoldering on the sides of his head. “Yes. A stellar one at that,” he croaks out.

Ben smiles harder so his eyes crinkle shut and his lips part just barely, enough to see the bottom row of his teeth and one hand cups the back of Marcus’ head, long fingers carding sweetly through his hair. “Good,” Ben hums, pleased.

Marcus lowers his head so his chin rests on Ben’s sternum then turns over, cheek pressed to his breast bone, directly above his heart. “You move me… so _easily_ ,” he notes in a whisper and he tries to cover the awe, the surprise with a clinical tone, keep it observational.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Marcus has the beginnings of an erection pressing right up against Ben's crotch and that embarrasses him further, flustered by this whole ordeal, and he exhales slowly. "Neutral, I suppose."

Ben is quiet, raking his fingers through Marcus' stringy, brown hair. Without a word, hands drop back down to hips and Ben heaves Marcus up, and Marcus yelps, buries his face in Ben's neck when he's been set back down.

"Goodness, experiment failed! I have no idea what these results mean!"

"It means I've got a _very_ confusing boner," Marcus breathes, voice muffled, and it must strike Ben the right way, because he barks out a laugh, body shaking under Marcus, and he squeezes Marcus with both arms.

"After this, remind me to carry you bridal style sometime. Wanna see uh, what _that_ yields."

Marcus gives Ben a small love bite, sinks his teeth into the soft skin of Ben's neck, and Ben groans, lines his fingers between the hills of Marcus' shoulder blades.

"Misdirection isn't going to work this time, Marcus," Ben whispers, clearly amused. " _Someone_ has discovered a new fetish."

" _Fetish_ is extreme."

"Not from what I can feel from your hard on pressing into me."

Marcus scoffs, but there's no use in denying anything, certainly not with Ben, who will mention this until the day they die unless Marcus admits to it fully now. "So what? I like that you can lift me," he mutters, giving Ben another bite. "With all your wrestling experience, I bet you've enjoyed lifting people a time or two."

Ben rakes his hands up and down Marcus' back. "Mhm. Me big strong man," he jokes in a deep caveman voice.

Marcus giggles, but his boner is really starting to jab into Ben and it's embarrassing, how worked up he is, how quick he's gotten stiff just from being lifted.

"Marcus?"

"Mm?"

Ben draws his hand up, ruffles Marcus' hair. "You know what this means?"

Marcus can feel his heart thrumming through him like horse hooves hitting the earth. "What's that?"

"I could _totally_ lift you and pin you to the wall." Ben's smiling, Marcus can hear it in his voice, and he continues, tone going a shade husky, "And like, fuck you against it."

Marcus swallows. "Christ."

Ben laughs and coils his arms around Marcus, giving him a big, tight hug, kind of shifting back and forth. "You're too easy."

"You started all this!"

"Not _my_ fault you pop bones when I shove you around!"

"Oh, it _is_ your fault, motherfucker, and you're gonna deal with it." Marcus scoots up and captures Ben's mouth in a heated kiss, working his lips open to slide his tongue in. Ben moans, drops his hands down to Marcus' ass to squeeze him roughly.

"And by deal with it," Marcus breathes, "I mean _prove_ that you can keep me pinned against the wall."


End file.
